Strength
by hdefender6
Summary: Graves left Dru with Christophe and the rest of the crew, with just a promise of return. She's torn up about it, but Christophe is pushing her harder then ever.Sure, she defeated one king vampire, but what if another rises to power...? R&R rated T/M
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note **

**Hi guys! I love the Strange Angels series and decided I needed a continuation, and I had some ideas…and a computer. Haha. But anyway suggestions and reviews are awesome! You know the drill! **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own utterly nothing but this plot and the characters I create. **

**-Hope **

"Push _kochana_, you almost had me that time." the aspect slid through Christophe's dark hair, lighting it with blond professional looking highlights. I snarled something nasty and lunged again, using my anger to my advantage, Graves leaving? My malika whirled, narrowly missing Christophe. Dad dying? So close. My mother dying? I hit him square in the chest with my right leg, sending him sprawling backwards. I followed him down, white hot rage pushing me on. I was so angry all the God damn time. He leapt up, fangs at his bottom lip, smiling at me cruelly, willing me to advance by the way he precariously placed his feet.

I was breathing hard, but went into first form anyway. _Think in circles_. Christophe's voice, calm and confident ringing through my head. He smiled again and leapt, I rolled to the side, holding my malika so I wouldn't stab myself. I bounced up, fangs protruding from behind my lip, aspect like a rubber band over my skin. And I felt good, pretty fucking invincible. No more losing my balance or second guessing myself, I was going to kick every suckers ass I went up against and Christophe was helping make damn sure of that.

"Come at me Dru." and so I did. I tucked, rolled, lunged, and swung, backing him up to the wall of the gym, and then he started answering my strikes with his own, hawthorn meeting hawthorn, the sound echoing through the large otherwise empty gym at the Prima Schola. We hit again, each knocking into each other and sending the other falling back. I hit the mat with a dull thud and fought to catch my breath. Christophe lopped over gracefully, and to my delight was actually breathing heavily, although not sweating. "Dru, _milna_, are you okay? "

I coughed and blinked my blue eyes. "Peachy." He cracked a grin and held out his hand, which I took. He hauled me to my feet and appraised me.

"You're getting better."

I snorted. "Since you say that every day, Chris, I might actually start believing you."

He shook his head, aspect sliding away. "Go to the baths Dru, I have to take you to aspect mastery soon." We both knew my schedule but I didn't want to go in the locker room by myself, I would be left alone with my thoughts and nothing else to keep me from thinking about my screwed up life.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, stalking off to the locker room, mood already plummeting.

Graves left you last week. That was my first thought when I gingerly sank down into the tub filled with not water. He promised he'd come back, I reminded myself sourly, leaning back and making sure my hair didn't get in the stuff. It felt mighty nice but was a bitch to get out of my hair when I took a shower. But what if he doesn't come back? I'd get left behind again, story of my pitiful life.

I was so tired of being left behind like a suitcase, wondering if anyone would come back for me. Christophe always comes back, that tiny nagging voice in the back of my head shouted. And then there was Nat, who was my only girlfriend, who had told me she would've come and helped kick Sergejs ass if I'd asked. She never even left.

I yawned as the adrenaline faded and the aspect retreated. And I still have classes, I thought bitterly and shifted my now larger hips on the seat, trying to find a more comfortable position. My bed sounded nice, my God the sheets and comforter. Yep, I was going to skip aspect mastery, and since a psycho vampire king wasn't trying to kill my anymore I thought I deserved the little nap break. It's not like I slept when I was supposed to anyway. _Tired and pissed off all the time, what a great combination, Dru._ If Christophe or any of the council for that matter found out I wasn't sleeping they would try to fix it, guaranteed.

Water pounded my back as I stood in the shower, the goopy stuff from the tubs sliding down the drain. _Screw a bed, I'll just sleep in here._ My eyelids drooped dangerously and I leaned against the wall. It was those damn nightmares, everything I didn't want to see I got an up close viewing of them, and it _sucked_. _True seeins _that's what Gran would call them, but did I really want to believe I was watching what Sergej did to Graves? Or how he killed my mother, or the terrible things he did to Christophe? My skin tingled and goose bumps rose on my arms, somehow those had been the worst so far.  
"Dru!" Christophe's voice, muffled from the door.

"What?" I demanded, leaning my head back against the wall.

"You're going to be late, hurry up!"

"Just leave, I'll be out in a minute, damn."

I could almost hear him rolling his eyes at me. "_Kochana_, you know damn well I can't do that. If you aren't out in two minutes, I'm coming in there."

"Fine, fine, fine. Jesus Christ." With a sigh Dylan and Bruce would've been proud of I shut the water off and wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel they pretty much only use at Spas. I know, Nat dragged me to one after Graves left. My heart fell with a pang. _Nice one Dru, any other blows you wanna throw in there? _Feet practically dragging I tugged on my jeans, which is no easy feat when you just get outta the shower, trust me, by the time I was ready, Christophe barged in. "Guess my two minutes is up." I said sarcastically, throwing my towel on the counter where I always put it.

"You look dead on your feet." He stated matter-of-factly and was in front of me, inhuman speed coming in handy for all intense of purposes. He took my chin in his hands and studied my face, eyes lingering on the bags under my eyes. "Have you been sleeping?"

I snorted, taking in a whiff of his baked apple pie smell. "Define sleeping."

"Nightmares?" He asked regrettably stepping back and releasing my chin. "Of course they're nightmares. Have you thought about talking to the Maharaji? Since you're part of them to?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Thanks for the happy reminder, Chris, and no. What are they even gonna do about it?"

"Who knows? I'm not Maharaji. I'll cancel you're classes today after I take you to your room. You're more likely to die when you're tired." There's Christophe, blunt as always.

"You're seriously gonna cancel my classes for today?"

He eyed me up and down and cracked one of those rare smiles that made my heart skip a beat. "You would've fallen asleep anyway. Come on _milna_, let's get you into bed." I could've wept with gratitude.

"Christophe?"

"Hm?" He replied as we made our way to my room.

"Thank you." He looked at me slightly shocked and then smiled again. _Twice in one day? Dru, you're getting good at this. _

"You're welcome Dru. It's better than you trying to sneak off without me." Guilt hit me fiercely despite my sleepiness.

"Christophe, it's just I can't stand-"

"Being stuck inside one more fucking minute or I'm gonna go God damn psychotic. I know, we've discussed this before." He was right, we had. "But there are going to be more things that want to hurt you, if I could I wouldn't do this to you, Dru, I wouldn't. There will be another king again, and you need to be well trained just in case." He was right, he was always right.

I threw up my hands in an exasperated gesture. "I can-"

"Take care of yourself, sometimes." He fixed me with a look which I returned with a glare.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that."

"Anything for you, Milady." I glowered at his smirk and kept walking, deciding maybe he was right after all.

"Smart ass." I muttered under my breath with a practically imperceptible roll of my eyes, but God forbid one thing gets past Christophe.

He chuckled darkly under his breath and kept going. My room was my mother's old room, light where mine at the reform Schola had been dark, with skylights. The whole nine yards I guess. But instead of my mother living there it was me. When we got into my room I kicked off my shoes and plopped myself on the comfy bed, my mother's locket landing hollowly against my collarbone. Christophe eyed me from across the room. "What?" I asked, not finding it weird at all that he was still in here, baring my door.

He wrinkled his perfect symmetric face at my attire. "You're going to sleep in your clothes?" _Well I could sleep naked…_I swallowed the comment and shrugged against the bed.

"It really doesn't make an impression on me anymore. Are you staying or going?" Even though the question was obvious by him baring the door, I still asked, just to hear him say it.

"Staying _kochana_." I rolled over to hide my blush and let my eyes close as he walked around the room, making sure the window was locked before settling down next to me. That was the only time I really slept, with Christophe was next to me….or when Graves was. And with that thought I drifted into unconsciousness as I asked Christophe not to leave. He whispered something I didn't catch as sleep pulled me under.


	2. Regroup

**Hey guys! Sorry about that wait, it's been awhile, trust me I'm more than aware. I've been busy…I don't even think that describes how hectic my life has been. Most of this has been written for a while, but I needed to finish it up. BUT FINALLY, chapter two has been posted. R&R of course! :)**

**-Hope**

I pulled the heavy comforter around me and snuggled into the bed, my curly hair a definite bed head covering my face. _Bang, bang, bang_. My door shook as a hand hit the wood, shaking from the impact.

"Dru, get your lazy ass outta bed. We gotta go!" Nat's voice rang out loud and clear on the other side of the door. I rolled over and buried my head in the pillow. "Dru I swear to God I will kick down your door!"

"Dru, moj maly ptaszku, she's right, you have training." Christophe whispered quietly as he opened the window. I growled from under the pillow, and squeezed my eyes shut. _Five more minutes._ I felt him sit next to me and that was only reinforced by him taking the pillow off of my wild hair. "Little bird, you slept from 3:30 this morning to 5:30. You need to rise and shine."

"Dru, I swear to God I will!" Nat yelled again.

"Milady, please, a council meetings been called." Benjamin called from behind the door with Nat. That caught my attention but I was still so damn tired.

"He's right milna." Christophe said moving a piece of hair off of my face. "You're head of the order, you have to be there."

"It's probably not important. It never is. What's the point? Go have the stupid meeting without me." I mumbled groggily_, it's too early to be alive_.

"Milna." Christophe's voice was stern and commanding, mocking and serious. "You need to get up. You missed yesterday, that's a day you can't even afford." I scowled at him through the curtain that was my hair.

"Dru, get your ass up or I will send for Christophe, do you understand me?" Nathalie yelled again, and it caused me to chuckle.

"She's gonna go get the big bad wolf." I teased lightly.

He smirked at me and walked to the window. "When I get back you had better be up. Do you understand?"

Without waiting for a reply he jumped out the window landing without a sound. "Eli is going to his room now, Dru. _Get up_." The threat in her voice was obvious but caused me to grin like an idiot. My stomach was doing summersaults because of Christophe. _When had I turned into such a girl? _

I stretched my arms over my head and yawned hugely. How could I still be tired? My body complained as the stiff joints worked their way through the kinks. The kind where you know you slept long and hard because you wake up in the same position you fell asleep in. "DRU GODDAMMIT GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP! CHRISTOPHE IS WALKING DOWN THE HALL RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Nat shouted at me, hitting the door and causing it to shutter again.

"You don't have to yell!" I called, rolling off the heavenly bed, letting my feet land heavily on the carpet.

A light tap came from the door followed by Christophe's voice. "Dru, you need to get up." He stressed every word like I was an idiot, causing me to roll my eyes. Without a word I ran a quick brush through my hair and pulled on some fresh jeans, boots, and a t-shirt. Nat had picked it out_, purple_, I was wearing a color. I know, big day for me. She'd also forced me to upgrade my combat boots to riding boots, that hit right below my knee, and were honestly more comfortable than my combat boots. I could move to. But it's not like I'm gonna admit that to her any day soon.

I unbarred my door and swung it open, a scowl plainly on my new shaped face. "I'm up, Jesus Christ you guys." I swung my messenger bad over my head so it rested on my shoulder and was slung across my body. Ash grinned at me and bounced on his toes.

Nat whistled appreciatively. "Damn, I was right. Purple is your color." I rolled my eyes, hoping my cheeks didn't burn when I felt Christophe looking at me. _At least I never have to guess at_ his _feelings._

"I thought we were going to be late?" I asked pointedly at Benjamin and Eli, who was one of my newly assigned guards.

"The council wishes to speak with you Milady- er uh Dru." With a huff of impatience I motioned for them to start our trek to the meeting room. Without a word Christophe and Nat each took one side, red headed Eli took point, and Benjamin took behind us. I felt like I was being herded, and it was one of the things about the Schola that straight pissed me off. They treated me like glass.

"They're regrouping." Christophe said, pacing down past my hard high backed chair, then back again.

I stared incredulously, looking to August for confirmation. He looked grim, 20 year old face in a hard line. "How long have you known?" I demanded angrily glaring openly at the entire council. No one looked at me so I turned to Christophe. "Christophe?" my voice held enough anger and question to make him halt and look at me.

"It doesn't concern you kochana. You needn't worry." his tone had returned to the cold and mocking voice that saved my ass back in the Dakotas.

"Well fuck Christophe! This is me we're talking about, my life! You can't hide the world from me!"

"I'm trying to protect you! Let me do my job, Dru!"

I laughed bitterly as rage woke my blood hunger, rasping the back of my palate normal people don't have. "So I'm a job. Nice to know. But I really don't care, Christophe, if I'm in danger I want to know. "

"Dru, dammit, stop being so difficult!" The aspect ran through both of us as the rest of the council watched us like a tennis match.

His bright blue eyes met mine. "I'm trying to stay alive!" I screamed. "You not telling me what's going on does not help! Christophe, you never tell me shit, and I'm fucking tired of it. You say I'm mature and act like an adult but you don't treat me like one! You can't say one thing then do the other!" Sometime during my rant I had stood up and slammed my hands against the table. Hiro flinched back into his chair. I wanted to be sorry; I really did, but honestly? I didn't give a fuck.

"If you want this to work, if you want me to stay, I need to be told what's going, on do you understand me?" Christophe eyed me, anger sparking deep in his winter blue eyes. He muttered something in polish and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Finally he wasn't majestically composed, finally I hit a nerve. It was twisted that I got that much satisfaction out of seeing him angry, like when he almost shot Graves. The lump in my throat came back and suddenly I was just tired. Emotionally and mentally exhausted. I thumped back into the ridiculously uncomfortable chair with a heavy sigh. "Christophe." I said around another sigh. "I just want to be alerted when shit like this happens. If it was you, you would've already been gone. Hell, I figured you would've been." My voice had that flat adult tone that made me feel so much older.

He was in front of me. "I told you kochana; you had to be my reason. And you are, will always be. Is that clear?" He whispered, so only the two of us could hear and my cheeks flushed as I remembered that night, when he came in and kissed me. And told me I was his reason. That felt worlds away.

I cleared my throat and tried to force down whatever mixed feelings I was having about him. I shook my head, our noses almost touched. "Christophe it's still not right, if I am in danger I should be informed." I tried to sound determined and defiant but just the smell of him made me want to forget why I was angry.

I could feel the heat of his arms on the armrests, muscles teasing to hold him up. Remember Graves? That annoying voice in the back of my head whispered urgently, like I would forget or something. But then my other, more selfish side whispered, he left. It was wrong that I was externally battling with Christophe and having a WW3 in my head about Graves. You can't tell me that wasn't fucked up.

He pushed himself away as the aspect retreated. "Fine." He said coolly. "If you want it that way, _milady_."


End file.
